Gofry
by anzur-nox
Summary: Arthur wie, że dżentelmenem się jest a nie bywa. Nawet kiedy przebywa się w zimnej celi i za towarzysza niedoli ma biadolącego Francuza i pospolitego bandziora. Mały pokaz tąpnięcia mózgu autorki.


Arthur westchnął i zakrztusił się. W powietrzu unosił się zapach potu, słomy i mokrego kota z dekadencką nutą czegoś metalowego. Co do ostatniej woni w tej niezbyt odpowiadającej gustom dżentelmena mieszaninie, jej źródło nie było trudne do zidentyfikowania. Tkwiło w staroświeckich przedmiotach zwanych kajdanami i łańcuchami. Arthurowi wydawało się, że wyszły z mody co najmniej pół wieku temu, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Potrząsnął po raz setny żelastwem zacieśniającym się wokół przegubów, upewniając się, że nie ma urojeń.

- Czyli że... - rzekł zarośnięty człowiek po prawej stronie Anglika. - Jesteście w większej dupie niż ja.

- Zgadnijmy czyja to wina - mruknął posępnie Arthur. - Mógłbym zapytać właściwie, czyja to wina, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to równie bezcelowe, co cała moja kilkusetletnia znajomość z tobą, mój drogi inaczej przyjacielu.

Po lewej stronie Anglika Francis zatrząsł się we śnie. Twarz miał zapuchniętą, a głos zachrypnięty od szlochu.

- Jako że wychowano mnie na dżentelmena - Arthur ciągnął dalej monolog - pozwolę ci wybrać sposób, w jaki cię zabiję. W tym momencie, sam rozumiesz, mój miły na odwrót towarzyszu, mam związane ręce literalnie i w przenośni, więc będziesz musiał wybierać z dostępnych wersji. Mogę udusić cię łańcuchem. Wariant mało przyjazny, ale dostatecznie szybki, żebyś w swoich wspomnieniach zdążył dojść jedynie do wojny stuletniej, co zaoszczędzi ci wstydu przypominania sobie reszty twego marnego życia. Inny sposób, jaki mogę ci zaoferować to zatłuczenie łańcuchem. Niestety w ostatnich wiekach nieco wyszedłem z wprawy z celowaniem, więc istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że nie będę trafiał w witalne części ciała i twoja śmierć będzie się przeciągać w męczarniach. Postaram się okładać cię po głowie, jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę dać ci gwarancji na pełną efektywność. Najwyżej skończysz jako istota kompletnie bez zmysłów i świadomości, zaśliniona, niepełnosprawna ruchowo, a przede wszystkim umysłowo, co tak naprawdę niewiele zmieni w twoim obecnym stanie. Trzeci ze sposobów odejścia z tego świata z moją skromną pomocą to przegryzienie twojej tętnicy szyjnej. Ta opcja z jednej strony przeraża mnie swą bestialskością i zastanawiam się, czy byłbym zdolny do takiegoż czynu. Przypominając sobie jednak, dlaczego znajduję się w zaistniałej sytuacji, pozbywam się wszelkich zahamowań. Więcej. Byłbym bardzo zadowolony, gdybyś wybrał ten rodzaj śmierci, ponieważ twoja posoka ściekająca po mojej twarzy to w tym momencie jedno z moich największych pragnień.

Francis nerwowo poruszył ręką, jęknął coś we śnie i oparł się o Arthura. Anglik wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Od kilku godzin uważnie studiował każdy szczegół wielkich drzwi. Kolor - ciężko powiedzieć w mdławym świetle jarzeniówki. Faktura - odrapane, gdzieniegdzie farba złuszczyła się od wilgoci, podobnie jak na ścianach. Inne wrażenia estetyczne - zawijas tuż nad klamką w końcu zaczął przypominać gołą babę, a sześć wyobrażeń męskich genitaliów o różnej wielkości i stopniu odwzorowania rzeczywistości, w pewnym sensie było metaforą sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

Brodacz po prawej stronie Arthura przejechał wielką łapą po łysinie.

- Jesteście pedały czy tylko kumple?

- A robi to panu jakąś różnicę? - żachnął się Anglik.

- Moja ciotka była lesbą.

- Naprawdę dziękuję za grzeczną próbę podtrzymania rozmowy, ale nie chciałem o tym wiedzieć.

- Wcale nie była taka gorąca jak w pornolach. Goliła wąsy. Ale laski rżnęła lepsze ode mnie.

- I widzisz, mój wspaniały inaczej kompanie - Arthur zwrócił się do śpiącego Francisa - temat w sam raz dla ciebie. Ciebie, który od kilku wieków odwiedzasz wszelkiego rodzaju przybytki rozkoszy z właściwym dla siebie bezwstydem. Na pewno miałbyś wiele do powiedzenia na temat miłości z wyspy Lesbos, ale nie! Oddałeś się w objęcia Morfeusza i przebywasz teraz w krainach rozkosznego snu. A znając mój psi los, pewnie śnią ci się piękne i skąpo ubrane damy na plaży w tropikach.

Brodacz podrapał się po karku.

- Wy jeżeście moje alter ego, ne, miśki?

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem pańskiego toku rozumowania.

- No wiesz, ten tam Francuzik, mój ziomek, tyś Brytol, a moja mamusia puściła się z Brytolem.

- Pragnę w tym miejscu zauważyć, że pana matka miała świetny gust - mruknął Arthur.

Brodacz zrobił zeza, jakby chciał uważnie przyjrzeć się swojemu kartoflanemu nosowi.

- To by znaczyło, że jesteś obrazem mojego taty w głowie - powiedział poważnie. - Nie możesz być pedałem.

- Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, ale ja tylko chciałem gofra na śniadanie - oznajmił smutno Arthur. - Jestem pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie obcowałem z pańską matką. Ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat nie było szczególnie szczęśliwe dla moich stosunków ze zwykłymi obywatelkami.

Brodacz poklepał go przyjaźnie po ramieniu. Łańcuchy zabrzęczały, a Francis wymamrotał coś we śnie.

Anglik wbił wzrok w sufit. To było jak nagłe oświecenie. Wcześniej nie oglądał sufitu. Najwięcej czasu poświęcił analizowaniu drzwi i ich drzwitości. Nieco krócej studiował podłogę, być może dlatego, że nie przepadał za kiepskiej klasy linoleum, i te żółte paski powodowały mdłości w - jakby nie patrzeć - zaprawionym w bojach angielskim żołądku. Ściany też nie posiadały w sobie nic szczególnego, poza fascynującym grzybem, od którego niejeden artysta mógłby zaczerpnąć inspirację kolorystyczną. Na Francisa nie chciał się gapić, dobrze wiedział czym to się może skończyć. Zabicie go, kiedy Francuz nie mógł pocierpieć, nie wchodziło w grę. To jakby upuścić tort urodzinowy na kolana solenizanta. Na brodaczu też nie miał zamiaru skupiać wzroku. Sam zapach mężczyzny sprawiał, że Arthurowy nos metaforycznie wrzeszczał do oczu, żeby nie kierowały się w tamtą stronę, bo mogą odkryć coś bardziej przerażającego niż on.

Sufit zdecydowanie niósł powiew świeżości. Co prawda, ściana mogła mu zarzucić plagiat, grzyb jednak rozrósł się mniej okazale.

- Dlaczego tu z wami siedzę? - zapytał brodacz.

- To tylko mój domysł i proszę się tym nie sugerować, ale wydaje mi się, że całkiem prawdopodobne jest, iż właśnie robił pan śniadanie, kiedy do domu wpadła zgraja kawalerów w kominiarkach wątpliwej etycznie profesji i porwała pana, zanim zdążył chwycić pan coś bardziej przydatnego od noża do masła i łyżki do herbaty. Założyłbym się nawet o filiżankę herbaty z mlekiem, że pana przyjaciel - a przynajmniej ktoś podający się za niego od wieków - miał w ręce rozgrzaną gofrownicę, która jak mniemam może być całkiem rażącym narzędziem bojowym, jednak nie zrobił z niej użytku, bo był za dużym tchórzem, nieudacznikiem, łapserdakiem, głupcem, kretynem, a także czymś bardzo bliskim kapuścianej głowie. Zgadłem?

- Nie bardzo.

- W takim razie zobowiązany jestem postawić panu herbatę z mlekiem.

Brodacz milczał przez chwilę i najwyraźniej dokonywał dużego wysiłku umysłowego, bo woń potu przybrała na sile.

- Jesteś z jaźni, a jaźń zawsze gada zagadki - oznajmił w końcu, bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

Arthur uznał, że nie może przez następną godzinę unikać porozumienia ze współwięźniem jakkolwiek odrażający by nie był.

- Jakiej jaźni? - Uznał, że to będzie proste na początek.

- Z głowy - powiedział brodacz i popukał się w skroń, podzwaniając łańcuchami.

Kirklandowi na myśl przyszła inna część ciała, z której pochodzić mogło to rozumowanie, ale uznał, że dżentelmenowi nie wypada odwoływać się do takich plebejskich metafor. Tym bardziej, że angielski nos, gdyby oczywiście był bytem niezależnym, krzyknąłby do oczu: „a nie mówiłem?!". Twarz mężczyzny wyglądała jak skrzyżowanie śliwki, mopa oraz starego kartofla. Krótkim, bulwiastym palcem stukał w pomarszczoną skroń. Twarz składającą się głównie z różnego koloru bruzd porośniętych szczeciną albo kępą splątanych włosów absolutnie masakrował krzywy uśmiech. Nawet najbardziej pazerny dentysta nie odważyłby się za ciężkie pieniądze zająć zębami tego człowieka. Nie bez wsparcia wojskowego.

Arthur powoli odwrócił głowę, bardzo powoli, żeby nie zebrało mu się na wymioty, i postanowił nie spoglądać więcej w prawą stronę.

- Jesteście z mojej głowy - powiedział brodacz, uradowany jak Archimedes po wyjściu z kąpieli. - Jaźń. Kiedyś czytałem o tym książkę.

- Doprawdy?

- No bo co ja tu robię? Najpierw żem se siedział w kurwikarzu, a teraz siedzę tutaj. To znaczy, że się schlałem i nadal siedzę w kurwikarzu, a wy mi się śnicie.

Arthur uznał, że wymyślenie tej teorii musiało być naprawdę dużym wysiłkiem dla tego człowieka. Podziw ten jednak nie przełożył się na współczucie.

- Bardzo realny ten sen. - Potrząsnął kajdanami.

- To maligna - oznajmił tonem znawcy współwięzień.

Francis szarpnął gwałtownie nogą. Zamlaskał, gdy jego głowa zsunęła się na ramię Arthura.

- Sugeruje pan jakobym był częścią pańskiej wizji alkoholowej? - zapytał w końcu Anglik.

- Tak. Jesteś z mojej głowy. Tam śpi moja normalna część, która zawsze śpi i majaczy. Nawet gębę otwieram jak on. I ślinię się przez sen.

Arthur szarpnął gwałtownie ręką, zanim zalała ją francuska ślina. Francis jęknął, ale się nie obudził.

- A pan jest tą częścią mnie, która jest mądra.

- Nie wytrzymam - szepnął Anglik, szukając pocieszenia w suficie.

Sufit okazał się jednak zimnym sukinsynem i niewzruszenie lśnił swym jaśniejącym kolorami pleśniowym licem. Na domiar złego Francis zaczął się wybudzać, a to oznaczało, że zacznie gadać, a to z kolei mogło prowadzić do tego, że zacznie narzekać, a w związku z tym istniała taka możliwość, że Francuz mógłby zacząć umierać szybciej niż Arthur by sobie tego życzył. Z jego ręki zresztą.

- Mamo, nigdy nie zapomnę tego wina...

- Mój ubogi w mózg przyjacielu, nigdy nie zapomnę ci tego - powiedział Anglik z czułością.

- Czego, mój drogi? - Francis nie zorientował się jeszcze, w jakim znajduje się niebezpieczeństwie. To, że siedział w celi zakuty w kajdany nie było nawet w połowie tak niebezpieczne jak to, że siedział w tej celi z Arthurem.

- O, a tera siem moja gópia część obudziła - oznajmił brodacz.

Francuz zignorował go, zbyt przerażony rzeczywistością.

- Mój Boże, to mi się jednak nie śniło!

Arthur się poddał. - Chciałem tylko gofra na śniadanie.

Francis potrząsnął zakutymi w kajdany rękoma.

- Musimy stąd zwiać!

- O, już mi siem podoba, co mówi - ucieszył się brodacz. - Może to i głupia część, ale mądra życiowo.

- Naprawdę zjadłbym gofra z bitą śmietaną posypanego jagodami - powiedział Anglik, wpatrując się tępo w drzwi.

- Arthur! Arthurze! Nie poddawaj się tej psychozie! Nie daj się pokonać temu dominującemu smutkowi! Zapomnij o strachu! Zapomnij o panice!

- To ty ryczałeś jak fontanna przez większą część pobytu tutaj, zapluty winem debilu. Ja nie miałem okazji zażyć odnawiającej psychicznie popołudniowej drzemki.

Brodacz zaniósł się śmiechem i posmarkał się przy tym obficie. Jakaś część Anglika - zapewne ta znajdująca się niedaleko żołądka - ucieszyła się, że jednak nie dane mu było zjeść tego gofra.

- To było bardzo spontaniczne - rzekł niemrawo Francis, usiłując powstrzymać obraz rysujący się przed nim przed dotarciem do świadomości. - A teraz wykorzystaj tę maź, żeby zdjąć kajdany!

- Ja tam swoje polubiłem - powiedział Arthur falsetem, prezentując w ten sposób wysoki poziom paniki.

Za drzwiami coś zadudniło potężnie. Anglika ogarnęła nadzieja, że to Śmierć na koniu po niego przybyła. Wyobrażał sobie posępnego żniwiarza, który zsiada ze swej czarnej jak noc szkapy, by zakończyć marny brytyjski żywot jednym precyzyjnym cięciem kosy. Zapewne pusty żołądek miał coś wspólnego z tymi wizjami.

- Ja pierdolę, ludzie, powiedziałem, żeby ich zaprosić! Nie porwać i przetrzymywać! Czy wy po rusku nie rozumiecie?! No chyba sobą jebnę!

Drzwi otworzyły się rozmachem, aż odbiły się od ściany. Arthur zauważył ze smutkiem, że odpadło trochę grzyba. Tak bardzo skupił uwagę na tym fakcie, iż nie rozpoznał wybawcy, a był nim nie kto inny jak Rosja.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał swoje brudne sprawy z daleka od mojego domu! - wrzasnął Francis.

- Oj tam, oj tam, sorki, wyszło jak wyszło - Iwan wyszczerzył pierożkowatą twarz. - Przerzucaliśmy z chłopakami wódkę na Zachód, no i pomyślałem, że zaproszę was do swojej meliny, żebyśmy powspominali dawne czasy w okopach.

- Żeby... Żeby... Żeby prowadzić mafijne transakcje w moim kraju... - Francis aż się zapowietrzył.

- Aj tam, czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. - Iwan poklepał go po ramieniu, prawie wbijając w ziemię.

- Ja tylko chciałem gofra na śniadanie - powiedział Arhur, patrząc jak Rosjanin wkomponowuje Francuza w linoleum.

Brodacz zasępił się. - Powinienem był częściej odwiedzać mamę. Może puściła się z Brytolem, ale to dobra mama była.

KONIEC


End file.
